figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pogo Stick
Pogo Stick & Maple Syrup is the first episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 11, 2012. Contestants *Dalton Smith, age 15 *Shay Mosher, age 14 Panelists *Matt Bennett *Victoria Justice *Lulu Antariksa *Rachel Crow Gameplay 'Dalton' Dalton's talent is "plays bongos while bouncing on pogo stick". The two words on the It Board are "while" and "on". 'Round One' Prize: Summer action sports package of Banzai toys Clue: small rubber balls The game begins with Matt but he gets a "no" so Victoria goes. During Victoria's turn, the clue is dropped on them, and Matt figures out the word bouncing. Before Victoria can ask another question, the round is over and Dalton wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *Makes noise *Bounces Clue: glow sticks Secret Slime Action: Saying "wind instrument" Jeff tells Matt, Victoria, Lulu, and Rachel that if one of them performed the secret slime action, they would hear a warning sound and get slimed. He tells them this would be good for an audience member named Sarah, who would win a prize. During Rachel's turn they get another clue. Rachel gets a "no" from Dalton, so the asking goes back to Matt, who gets the word play. The round then ends and Dalton wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Sunset Beach Resort & Spa in Cabo San Lucas Mexico Recap Board *Doesn't stand on one leg *He Rides something *What is your clue? (The last point on the recap board was for the panelists, referring to their glow sticks, which they had thrown behind them to audience members.) Clue: Clue Force 3 comes out and pretends to play bongos The round begins with Matt since it ended with him and he hadn't gotten a "no" from Dalton, but he gets a "no", so it goes to Victoria again, who says the words "wind instrument" and gets slimed. Jeff tells her it was because she did the secret slime action. Sarah wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round goes to Lulu and she gets the words "Pogo stick". They are given their clue and Matt figures out that Dalton played bongos while riding a Pogo stick. As Dalton readies to show his talent, Jeff asks him how long he was doing it, and Dalton says for about three years. He tells Jeff that he got into extreme Pogo sticking when he found videos of people doing flips and such. After he tried it himself for the first time, he landed on his face and tried again. Dalton says that you pump as much air as you wanted into his Pogo stick and there was an air spring in it. He then demonstrates his talent before pumping his stick with air. Jeff tells the audience that Dalton was the best in the world in the under 15 category at what he was about to show them. Dalton begins showing them multiple tricks, such as no hands on the handle and a flip. 'Shay' Shay's talent is "makes syrup from tree sap". The only word on the It Board is "from". 'Round One' Prize: Park & Sun Fold and Hoop Clue: leaves (plural word of "leaf") Jeff tells the panelists that one word on the It Board was the Word of Honor, and if one of them got it, Shay would get slimed. The panelists are given a clue during Victoria's second turn. They still do not figure anything out and the round ends, so Shay wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Peavey Viper electric guitar and amp Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not from Wisconsin *Not an invention *Shay Doesn't dance with it *Nothing to do with animals Clue: (they are sprayed with) syrup Secret Slime Action: wearing underwear Jeff tells them about the secret slime action before the round begins and mentions they should put on their safety goggles. Rachel gets the word makes. During Victoria's turn they get their clue from the boxes in front of them. Rachel gets the word syrup and the panelists are slimed. Jeff tells them it was because they were wearing underwear. The round ends and Camden, the audience member, wins a Figure It Out track jacket and Shay wins the prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: unknown, but probably the same as Dalton's Recap Board: *Can smell it *Doesn't make smells *You are slimey Clue: they were not eligible for the clue since they figured it out Rachel tells Jeff that they would like to see him get slimed, so Jeff tells them that if they figured out the Word of Honor, he would move to get slimed with Shay, but they don't believe him. The round begins with Victoria, but she passes, so it goes to Lulu. Lulu gets the word tree, which was also the Word of Honor, so Shay gets slimed, and true to his word, Jeff moves to get slimed too. It goes back to Lulu and when she gets a "no", it moves to Rachel who figures out the word was "sap". The panelists, Shay and Jeff move over to a table where there are multiple tools that Shay explains. Shay picks up a drill and says she used to make a small hole in a tree before she inserted a spiel that she hammered in the tree hole. The tube of the spiel was put in a bucket, and the sap from it was drained into a bigger bucket. After that, the contents of the bucket was put into an evaporator that "evapped" the syrup and made the it thicker and the right color. Victoria remarks that Shay should have her own cooking show, the others agreeing, and Shay thanks them. Continuing on, Shay says that once it was the right thickness, it was taken to a stove and poured into a food-safe filter and after that, the syrup was done. The celebrities are told her syrup was named after her and that Shay added nothing else to it. They congratulate her on it and try some from samples she brought. Trivia *This episode is known as "Trick and Stick" on iTunes. *This is the first episode and season that Jeff Sutphen becomes a host. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five